The Way It Should Be
by PBDSforever
Summary: Dan and Serena both just ended their failed romances. Do they still love each other and will they find their way back to each other? DS
1. Chapter 1

My take on 3x19.

Dan and Serena Fans. I wouldn't read if you like DV or NS.

* * *

Sitting in the Van Der Woodsen Bass Humphrey (is that what it is called now?) living room, listening to his father and Lily have yet another argument; a whimpering sound caught his attention. Dan could not choose to ignore it. He had heard this cry one too many times. Getting up off the couch he made his way over to her bedroom door, knocking lightly.

A slight knocking sound on her bedroom door caught her attention. Not even bothering to cover her tear stained face knowing her tears would not stop anytime soon she mumbled for whoever was at her door to come in.

Opening the door, the sight in front of him broke his heart. Sure, they had been broken up for a long time and those feelings should not still be there, but they were. He had tried to distract himself; he even thought he 'loved' Vanessa. He realized that he was still trying to numb the pain of his first real love moving on when he had not yet. What he did not know was that she had not gotten over him yet either. Maybe she did not even know it yet.

She was just confused. She thought she loved Nate. He seemed so perfect and familiar. They had done it all before when they should not have and maybe that was kept her wanting him back. She could finally see what being with him was like. It was not like what she thought at all. Once she finally had him, she realized Nate was not the boy she wanted. She wanted someone who probably did not want her anymore. Someone whom she used to be able to tell everything too. Someone whom she loved, and still did loved.

Standing in her bedroom door, he put all his thoughts of taking her in his arms and having his way with her and decided to climb into her bed with her and try to console her. Sitting on the opposite side of her bed, he sat cross legged and put his arms out for her to come hug him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her trying to help her feel better. He hated seeing her upset.

"I feel so stupid" She half mumbled into his chest, half cried out.

"You're not stupid. You're Serena Van Der Woodsen. You are a lot of different things but nothing near being stupid." He tried to get her to feel better.

She smiled at that. She forgot what it was like to be in his arms. After a few more minutes of sitting there with Serena snuggled up into Dan's arms, Dan broke the silence.

"So…. Are you going to tell me what happened tonight?"

"I don't want you to think I'm stupid," She mumbled again.

Taking her face in his hands, making her look at him deeply in the eyes,

"I would never think you're stupid. Serena come on, tell me. I want to help you,"

"You know how my dad is finally in town right?"

"Yeah, Serena what did he do to you? He seemed nice when you and I met him the other day,"

"It wasn't my dad that did something."

"I'm confused."

"A month ago I thought that I was done looking and getting my hopes up about my father to just be let down, so Nate told me to just call him and say I'm done, which I did. Well When I realized I wasn't done and I wanted to see him, Carter found him and I went to find him which lead to him being here now,"

"Ok, I know all of this…."

"Well when this was all happening some close to both of us was seducing Nate, I guess I might have been more okay with it if like he didn't want it or whatever."

"Serena you're starting to scare me."

Burying herself closer to him she mumbled "Jenny and Nate"

"Wait, my sister and your boyfriend?"

Nodding her head, Dan could not feel any worse for Serena. His own sister and her step-sister stole her boyfriend away from her. Sure Dan was ecstatic that Serena was not with Nate anymore. He was now one step closer to making her his again but she did not deserve what they did to her.

"I told you, I feel so stupid. It happened right in front of my face and I didn't do anything about it,"

"Don't say that. Serena, Nate is stupid for letting himself let you go."

"Thank you," Serena said looking lovingly into Dan's eyes.

"Anytime," Dan whispered lightly starring back into Serena's eyes, getting lost in them.

Abruptly breaking the stare fest, Serena could no longer look Dan in his eyes as she asked him her next question knowing that he was not single like her and all she knew was she wanted him, more than ever in this second, just looking him in the eyes.

"How are things with Vanessa, you seemed so happy last time I saw you guys together."

"Serena, Vanessa and I ended two weeks ago, and I couldn't be happier," Dan said making Serena look him in the eyes again.

"Do you miss it?" Serena asked, not really sure he got the context of her question.

"Being with Vanessa or you?"

Seeing her unsure of how to answer that Dan continued…

"I miss being able to hold your hand whenever I wanted. I miss being able to kiss you whenever I wanted, wherever I wanted." Dan wiggled his eyebrows as he said that last part. "Most of all, I miss being with you,"

This was all it took for Serena to tilt her head up and capture his lips in her own. Dan immediately kissed her back. He was glad that she felt the same thing that he did.

After a few minutes of them kissing, Dan broke the kiss.

"Are you sure? I mean you did just break up with Nate," Dan didn't want to take advantage of Serena.

"Dan, I love you. I thought I loved Nate. What he did was terrible, but he never made me as happy as you make me. I was just with him because I thought you were over me and I should be getting over you, but I wasn't. I couldn't"

"I love you too," Dan told Serena before kissing her again.

* * *

Ok, I'm not sure if I am going to keep writing this or keep it a one-shot so let me know what you think and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm not exactly sure what I want to do with this fic. I'm sorry if it seems like it was all over the place. Please review to give me more ideas if you want me to continue with this.**

* * *

Dan and Serena awoke a few hours later naked and tangled up in each other.

"What are we doing," Serena asked as she laid on top of Dan, pressing her body as close to his as she could.

"What do you want us to be doing?" Dan asked back while he was rubbing her back gently.

"I want you, I want us to try again, but do you think it is wrong? Is it even what you want?" Serena couldn't help but feel that Dan didn't want the same thing that she did.

"Serena, of course I want this. I want us to give it another try. And this time I know nothing will break us apart because I don't ever want to be without you again. And some people might consider it slightly wrong, but if we don't care then what other people think shouldn't care," Dan declared.

Serena just got up off of Dan and walked over to her bedroom door, making sure it was locked before she climbed back on Dan and crashed her lips against Dan's after that.

The only sounds to be heard from Serena's bedroom for awhile now would be the sounds of pleasure coming from both Dan and Serena, several times that night.

* * *

The following morning when Serena woke up she noticed that something was missing, well someone that is. Just then Dan walked back into her bedroom with a tray full of food for them.

"Where did you go?" Serena asked.

"Sshhh, Lily and my dad are already awake and onto their first or maybe second fight of the day already, I'm not ready to face them like that just yet," Dan responded with.

"Oh god, I didn't think of that," Serena sighed.

"Well, were not going to let them get in between us, right?" Dan just wanted to make sure.

"Of course not," Serena said before she grabbed Dan's neck bringing their lips together.

"Mmmm, good" Dan mumbled between kisses.

After a few more minutes of the kisses, Serena's phone went off breaking the couple up.

**-S, what happened last night? I heard about Nate and Jenny. You k? I'm worried about you. –B**

"B just sent me a text checking up on me," Serena told Dan.

"Do you want me to leave so you can call her?" Dan wasn't sure if Serena was going to tell Blair of their new reconciliation.

"No, I'm gonna send her a text telling her I'm fine, then were gonna shower and get ready for you to take me out today," Serena said with a huge grin on her face.

**-B, Just another ex to add to my list. I have a shitty step-sister and ex boyfriend. Oh well. I'm gonna hang with Dan today, I'll talk to you later. –S**

"I think I can do that," Dan kissed Serena on her neck while she texted Blair.

* * *

Half hour later Dan and Serena emerged from her shower.

"Umm, I guess we didn't think this fully through, you don't have any clean clothes in here and I mean by all means, go out there in only a towel to face our parents," Serena giggled at Dan.

"You know, I could always just sit and wait here while you get dressed and then you could sneak into my room to get my clothes or something," Dan said as he grabbed Serena's hips.

* * *

An hour and a half later, both Dan and Serena were dressed and on their way out. They knew they had to be careful with whatever they did.

As they walked hand in hand through Central Park, Serena decided that maybe they shouldn't kept their romance a secret.

"Are you ashamed of what we're doing?" Serena asked.

"No, not at all, your not are you?" Dan asked right back.

"Noooo! I was just thinking that maybe, we shouldn't keep us a secret… unless you want to?"

"No, being able to do this in public is amazing," Dan said right as he kissed her tenderly on the lips, not caring if anyone saw them.

"And being able to call you my girlfriend, why would I not want this?" Dan asked after the need for air became an issue.

"Thank you," Serena said as she hugged Dan.

Serena and Dan spent the rest of the day just walking around New York, talking about how they would tell everyone. They ended their night on a romantic dinner at Serena's favorite restaurant.

Getting back to their apartment at around 11 at night, they both noticed something was off and missing. It took both of them a few minutes to realize that it was Rufus and most of his stuff that was missing. Dan then proceeded to call his dad.

"Dad where are you?"

"I tried to call you before, but you didn't answer your phone. Marrying Lily was a mistake and I'm done trying to be her trophy husband. I moved back home. To where we belong, in Brooklyn." Rufus explained to Dan.

"What are you talking about Dad," Dan questioned Rufus' actions.

"Lily and I were done. I am going to finish packing and moving everything out of there tomorrow. I'm sick and done with Lily's games and lies, son I thought you would be happy with this, you have a chance to get back with Serena, that is if you still want to, it's obvious she still likes you," Rufus told Dan.

"Bye Dad." Dan got off the phone as soon as he could.

"What was that about?" Serena questioned Dan.

"Lily and my dad are done. He started to pack and move his stuff back to Brooklyn." Dan told Serena.

"I hate to say it, but not only did we really see this coming but perfect timing," Serena giggled as she kissed Dan.

"You're right," Dan laughed as he picked up Serena letting her legs wrap tightly around his waist carrying her to her bedroom.

* * *

Later that night Dan and Serena were cuddled up in her bed. Once Dan was asleep Serena grabbed her phone and sent Blair a quick text.

**-B, I know it's late but tomorrow will you meet me at 11am. Steps of the Met? I need to talk to you about a ton of stuff. xox night –S**

Right before Serena fell asleep, Blair responded.

**-S, everything ok? Be there 11. xox –B**

Knowing that everything was going to be okay, Serena went to snuggle up close to Dan, resting her head on his naked chest letting sleep overtake her.

**AN: ok I'm gonna end this chapter here. If you want me to continue this story, I will probs have Serena tell Blair and Dan next chapter but other than that I really have no idea, so please give me ideas... only if you want this to continue.... so PLEASE review :)**


End file.
